


My Songs Might Know What You Did In The Dark, But I Sure As Hell Don't

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: im not a writer kiddos, indulge yourselves until tomorrow, is it angst? is it fluff? no one knows!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pete wakes up, everything is perfectly fine. It stays that way for about four seconds, which is about the time that Pete reopens his eyes. Then, everything is pretty much as far from perfectly fine as you can get at eight in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So, Did You Two Have Fun Last Night?

When Pete wakes up, everything is perfectly fine. It stays that way for about four seconds, which is about the time that Pete reopens his eyes. Then, everything is pretty much as far from perfectly fine as you can get at eight in the morning.

Pete notices a few things in rapid succession: one, he is sharing a bed with Patrick. Two, there is a completely functional bed next to this one. Three, Patrick, who he's sharing a bed with in case you forgot, has his arms around Pete. He is still asleep. Four, Pete needs to find a shirt as fast as he possibly can. All of these discoveries raise some pretty valid questions, and some answers are obviously needed. Pete untangles himself from the sleeping Patrick, knocking someone's fedora- oh, who is he kidding, it's Patrick's fedora, off his nightstand in the process. As quietly as possible, mind still racing, Pete manages to find a t-shirt wadded up on the floor next to the bed. Lots of questions. Lots. And LOTS. Of questions.

Pete doesn't really know what to do with himself, since the first bed is still made, seemingly pristine and untouched, and the second bed (more importantly) still contains Patrick Stump. Well, at least we still had our pants on, Pete thinks, almost wincing. He decides to go into the bathroom, brush his teeth, maybe think about what's going on. He's about halfway through this, staring at himself in the mirror, when his phones buzzes on the counter. It just so happens to be Joe.

'so, did you two have fun last night?'

Pete's brain fills in the suggestive winky face without it even having to be there, and he groans out loud.

'look i dont remember most of what happened last night, but what was going on BEFORE we got into the hotel room?'

'beer and a lot of it. also id say you guys were giggling a lot more than usual. also probably more kissing than usual, although i dont know your life.'

Fucking Joe.

'i woke up with him hugging me in his sleep, which, i dont know if you know, is not totally normal, so im gonna see if he knows whats going on'

'have fun with that'

So now, Pete has the knowledge that he and Patrick kissed, at least once, and they were drunk. Pete's not really sure if this raises more questions than it answers or not, but he really should wake Patrick up and see if he has some answers. The LAST thing he expects to happen is to shake him awake and receive a sleepy and sloppy kiss on the mouth.


	2. Things Are Shaping Up To Be... Quite Something

Pete stares down at Patrick, who has the world's most spaced-out grin on for someone that got drunk last night and not this morning. The look on Pete's face, the mixture of bewilderment and some amount of terror from not knowing in the least what's happening, must shock Patrick, because his smile drops and is replaced by rapidly growing concern.

"Whoa, are you okay? Did I do something? What happened?" Patrick fires off, obviously not realizing that THIS ISN'T NORMAL AND SINCE WHEN DO THEY KISS EACH OTHER. Pete takes a second or two to process the fact that it hasn't crossed Patrick's mind that the kiss (or more than one, if he's thinking about last night) might be the problem.

"Are you fucking insane?" Pete says, more a statement than a question. Patrick looks so taken aback so quickly that Pete immediately feels awful. 

"No, no, I'm sorry, Patrick. I didn't mean to get mad, just... why'd you just kiss me?" 

"I... are we not... did last night not happen? Did I dream that up?" Patrick sputters.

"Did you dream what up, exactly?" Pete says, a little suspicious.

Patrick is staring into the sheets in front of him trying to get the words out.

"I asked you to be my boyfriend? You said yes?" He says, obviously embarrassed. 

Suddenly Pete realizes. Well, shit. They absolutely did have that exchange by the hotel pool at one in the morning. That exchange, accompanied by an almost illegal amount of giggling, and probably a literally illegal amount of alcohol. 

Well, that explains the snuggling, and the bed sharing, and the kiss from Patrick, and honestly it's more of an explanation than Pete really wanted for the lack of a shirt when he woke up. 

"Oh, god." Pete says, louder than he meant to. Patrick seems more confused than anything, until Pete asks if he remembers how many beers they had. Then he has the same reaction. Well, a very SIMILAR reaction, let's put it that way. While Pete looks more like he needs to fix a problem, Patrick looks more... hurt than regretful, and Pete catches it.

"What... what's wrong, man?" And there's something in the way Pete says it, the tone of his voice and the fact that it's phrased like an honest question instead of a biting one, that makes Patrick look up. 

And then there's something in Patrick's face, something hiding behind the pained look. It's regret, but a different kind of regret than Pete expects, and it catches him off guard until he puts two and two together.

"Were you serious or just completely wasted last night? Like, do you actually want to get together?" Pete at first is seriously and honestly confused, until he really starts to think about the consequences of Patrick's answer, and then the very faintest hint of excitement flits across his eyes. He has been hanging off Patrick anyways for a long time. He starts to realize that last night and this morning were more like the aftermath of a bad party than anything (which is basically true) and he could probably give it a redo. In fact. In fact, Pete could give it more than a redo, in FACT, he wants desperately to try again with Patrick the more he thinks about the scenario, and he's not even trying to hide the hope on his face anymore and-

He must do a better job at controlling his expression than he thinks, because Patrick, who looks very close to having an anxiety attack, murmurs, "I mean. Both? Technically? We were definitely shitfaced. That's true."

"The first part, Patrick. Were you serious?"

"Like, still? Right now, am I still serious?"

"Stop stalling."

So Patrick gives the quietest and cutest little "yes" the world has ever heard, and Pete has never hugged a person harder in his whole life. Patrick laughs just the tiniest bit and says quietly, "I assume that's a yes from you too, then?" 

"No, that's an absolutely-completely-definitely-yes-PLEASE from me," Pete says, smiling wider by the second, and Patrick full-on laughs. 

And then they kiss for real, and it's sweet and soft and the two are still trying to smile and Pete has JUST slipped his tongue into Patrick's mouth when guess who decides to open the door? It's Joe, and he stands there staring, at a loss for words, while Pete and Patrick stutter and gesture wildly and turn alarming shades of red.

"I assume you guys worked it out then?"

Pete would kind of like to sink into the floor and never return.

"Kindly fuck off, we're having fun making out," Patrick says smoothly, and Pete stifles a laugh. Joe smirks and closes the door with a "well then, I'll leave you to it."

Patrick turns back to Pete.

"You heard him."

Pete laughs, Patrick grins, and yes, they do, in fact, kiss.

 

It's shaping up to be a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so funny story: i was writing the first third of this, had a 21p song stuck in my head, went to listen to it, ended up fucking around on my ukulele for a solid hour, and then saw google docs open and BUSTED out the rest of this. so if the tone changes around the first third... that's why.
> 
> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT dallon get the fuck out now alyssa can write too

**Author's Note:**

> i did chapters because i have a headache and i just want to make bandom puns with @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT and not write so you get chapters and updates tomorrow, fuckers
> 
> (seriously @everyone who read/commented/left kudos/anything on my stuff i love you with all my heart)


End file.
